


Wanted

by NeverComingHome



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen doesn’t need people, people need her. It’s a fact of life( like Will’s love handles), but sometimes she wishes it was the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Jack strolls into Grace’s office at eleven thirty, during her mid middle morning drink of a screwdriver and Vicodin, to ask her for money.

“Of course, what’s it for?”

“I don’t know, I thought I’d walk around, experience Spring.”

“Isn’t it November?”

“Yeah, Spring is the artist outside Will’s building, his doodles speak directly to my soul. By soul I mean heart and by heart I mean my pants. By the way I need new pants,” he snags another bill, “later Kare.”

“Hey, Jacky, what do you say we-?”

But he’s already waving at her from the elevator, lost in thoughts of Spring and designer jeans. She drops her chin into the palm of her hand, knocking back the pills and chasing it with the rest of her drink. Soon she’s flying, staring fixedly at the Salvador Dali massacre that are Grace’s designs without a care in the world.

It’s around the time that Karen considers answering the phone that’s been ringing for the past twenty minutes that Grace walks in, talking inanely about the client she‘s been working with all day, dressed in a black and white number that completely halts Karen’s ability to take her seriously even if she wanted to.

“Anyway I told him touching would cost him so long story short, dinner is on me. So?”

“Hm? Oh Sigfried and Roy went that way,” she points, “I think you can still catch ‘em.”

 

~*~  
When she checks back in Grace is yelling about getting gypped on soy sauce and Karen is in a new outfit. She glances around,

“Ooh this place is nice, did you redecorate?”

“We’re at a restaurant.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Nagasi.” Her draw drops. “You drove us here after stopping off at your house to change clothes.”

She glances down, “Well would you look at that.”

“Don’t you remember? We had that long talk on the way over…you really opened up to me.”

Karen beams, waving the waiter over to order a drink, “Yeah sweetie I was high as a kite, can‘t recall a thing.” Misinterpreting the shock on the shock on Grace’s face she reaches over to pat her hand, “Oh, but I’m sure you were great.”

Grace makes to respond but evidently decides against it, tugging the waiter back in place, “Give me four of whatever she’s having.”

~*~  
“So I told Trump that if I had to get rid of the dog in my purse he’d have to get rid of the one on his head and that’s when security came and I had to use my shank.” She removes the diamond studded weapon from her purse. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Karen smiles, “I know….want to make out?”

“What?”

“I said isn’t it great? Just the two of us, alone in a limo in the middle of central park.”

“Well technically we’re in a car so we can’t be in the middle.”

“Actually we are. Rosie just sent me a text, driver was drunk and the police are coming.” She looks out the window, “Yep, we’re parked on a bench and some homeless men eating fritos.”

Grace’s mouth widens in horror, scrambling for the lock on the door. “Oh my god I thought they were speed bumps.”

Karen grabs her wrist, mouth in a thin line, “They are, sweetie, they are.”

“Karen!”

The other woman lets go of her. “Fine, go save the innocent bystander trapped under the limo. Typical.”

~*~  
Two dropped charges and a fired weekend limo driver later and they’re back at Karen’s mansion, the millionaire rifling through her purse and swearing.

“Those bastards stole my shank! Oh it’s payback time-”

“Karen Karen.” Grace reels her back into the house.“Let it go, Kare, just let it go.”

“Oh alright, say,” she leans against the wall, “Your outfit isn’t too bad.”

“And your breath doesn’t smell like a margarita glass.” Grace tilts her head to the side in thought,.“Are we becoming friends?”

….

“Nah!” they chorus, Grace heading out the door.

“Ooh Frida’s tomorrow for lunch?”

“See you then.”

The door shuts and they frown from their respective sides.

~*~  
But despite their arguments against it they do become something like it. Spending time with Karen means going to the same stores and inevitably finding something she likes among it which means Karen rarely criticizes what she dresses and instead insults those around them.

“Ew, that looks like something old Grace would wear” is the closest thing she gets to insulting her and after a while Grace begins to see her point so each day it becomes less and less of an insult. Will is all worked up over a case and its opposing counsel and Jack is busy with his latest eccentricity so the time Grace would have spent complaining about her inability to find a guy or meet new friends to Ben&Jerry is spent with Karen.

Insanely it’s the most self absorbed person in the group to notice their new ties.

They’re in Will’s apartment, watching an award show and drinking every time someone bypasses the ten second mark on their speeches or the camera pans to a celebrity who has nothing to do with anything.

“Ashton Kutcher!” Grace calls to Karen in the kitchen who knocks back the drink she was preparing and instead just grabs the entire bottle to bring back to the couch,

“Haven’t they gone to him three times already?”

“You’re right, let’s make it a triple.” She grabs the bottle and chugs.

“Oh sweetie,” Karen takes her hand and presses it to her chest, “marry me?”

“After best supporting actress. Three Percocets says she’s a rambler.”

“Add a shot of Nyquil and you’re on.”

The door slams shut. “What the hell’s going on in here!”

“Jacky,” Karen lifts her head from Grace’s lap, “I’m hammered, how are you?”

“Not outside Hugh Jackman’s house with the wide lens camera you were supposed to get me, that’s how! Now I come home to find you getting wasted and watching the Golden Globes.”

“For your information I can’t even see ‘em with that sweater she’s wearing!”

“You’re a tramp Karen Walker!”

And then he storms out.

Grace turns her head, raising an eyebrow, “Was Jack just here?”

~*~  
“He’s selfish and a brat and…are you really surprised about this, Kare, I mean we're talking about Jack McFarland.”

“I just never thought he’d take it like this. Sure he’s a stupid little poof, but he’s the stupid little poof who's always cared about my happiness.” 

“He’s like -correction-he _is_ a kid. He doesn’t handle change very well and lately things between us have been changing. We don’t fight as much, you stopped calling me Pipi Longstocking, you’re nicer in general actually. If I didn’t know any better,” Grace chuckles shaking her head and making another note on the design she’s working on.

Karen turns her chair sideways, “What?”

“Nothing it’s just,” she clears her throat, “well you flirt like you drink as in all the time, it’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing then just say it.”

“It’s actually so much of a nothing that I-I can’t say it,” she starts to blush, “because there’d be nothing to say.”

“Try me.”

“We’re friends now, don’t make me say it.”

“Listen Pipi-”

“Sometimes when you look at me it’s almost as if…you like me.”

“What are you an idiot, Adler, of course I like you.”

“No, Kare, I mean it’s as if you like me.” She looks away from her sketches to meet Karen’s eyes.

“Oh…” 

“But I don’t know if that’s what Jack is picking up on or if this is like the last time we got close and he’s afraid you’re replacing him.”

“Grace.”

“I have an appointment now that I should go to so I’ll see you later, okay?”

Karen watches her go, left only with her thoughts.

~*~  
Grace comes home to find Karen sitting on her bed, staring around the room and looking uncharacteristically tired. She shuts the door, drawing the other woman’s attention.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Take a seat.”

Grace does, dropping the portfolio onto the floor and tapping her hands on her knees during the ensuing silence. Karen speaks gently, telling her that she spoke with Jack and that he did think what Grace said and she’d told him what she’s telling Grace now.

“It’s nice to be wanted. Jacky well he always needs me for something, money, someone to listen to those asinine monologues about Kevin Bacon’s abs, but well you’re one of the few people who wants me there just for the sake of being there and to tell the truth sometimes that’s nice. Sometimes when I look at you like that it’s because, well, I-”

Grace nods, “You-?”

“Exactly well glad that’s over.”

“Karen.”

“Fine fine,” Karen straightens up, looking Grace in the eye, “I think I love you.”

Grace interlaces their fingers, “I think you love me too and I might feel the same way.”

“Wow. Want to make out?”

“That is the first time you’ve said that at an appropriate moment.”

“Is that a yes or no?”

Grace kisses her.

~*~  
Will whistles as he enters the apartment, having won his case and the number of the prosecutor. He shouts the good news to Grace, listening for the sound of the shower when he gets no response. Snagging a water from the fridge he makes his way to her bedroom,

“So then I said to him-HOLY ELLEN DEGENERES!”

“Are we not knocking now?”


End file.
